witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Halinor
Halinor was the original Guardian of Fire, who later joined the Council of Kandrakar (in the comics, she was banished from Candracar for questioning the oracle letting Cassidy die). She is blonde and has blue eyes. In the books, Halinor gave up her guardian powers along with Kadma for blaming the Oracle for doing nothing to prevent Cassidy's death. She and Kadma went to live in Fadden Hills and started the Rising Star foundation to help children in need. Kadma told Cornelia she had died before meeting the new guardians in A Choice is Made. Story A kindhearted but insecure and sometimes even cowardly woman, Halinor did not believe that the Guardians were strong enough to defeat the forces set against them, so during a specially hard battle she tried to steal the Aurameres (which provides the girls their powers) in order to become a Quinto-Guardian (a Guardian who controls all five elements). However, she accidentally put the Auremeres into Cornelia, who became the Quinto-Guardian instead. Nerissa used this weakness (betraying others when afraid) in order to take control of her. Nerissa glamoured herself as the Mage to sneak up on Halinor and make her a mind slave. Because of being in the Council of Kandrakar, Halinor had the power to open doors in the fortress and create bolts of energy. She could also use her Guardian powers, but as she was not connected to the Aurameres, it heavily drained her life force. Under Nerissa's control, she used the power of the Seal to fuel her power. When Cassidy managed to break free of Nerissa's control, Halinor was soon released but was then imprisoned in the Seal of Nerissa powerless (Nerissa drained her power into herself). After being set free, she rejoined the Council of Kandrakar. When she was under Nerissa's control, in her younger Guardian form, Halinor was able to create green fire, and it could be assumed that this was because they were more powerful than Taranee's normal red and orange flames because her powers were fueled by two Hearts instead of one or the fact that she had more experience with her power . Voiced by B. J. Ward Powers Like Taranee Cook, the current Guardian of Fire, Halinor has the power of psychokinesis, thermokinesis and possesses telepathic powers. In the TV Series, when Halinor was a member of the Council of Kandrakar, Halinor was shown to be able to burn the oxygen around beings, knocking them unconscious and could create large force fields of fire to stop attacks. Halinor could also create intense heat with her powers. This heavily drained her life force though as she didn't have an Auramere. Her power unusually manifests as powerful green fire. This may be because Halinor has progressed her powers and has had more experience with them. Therefore, it means that green fire is more powerful than Taranee's normal orange and red fire. Taranee may be able to control green fire in the future. After Nerissa took control of Halinor and transformed her into her guardian self with magnified powers, Halinor showed, even more, effects with her powers. Of course, this is because she is a guardian. Halinor could create and throw balls of fire. She could either produce one fireball or multiple ones and hurl them. She could also create a large sphere of intense fire and heat and fire it with extreme force from her hands. Halinor was shown to be able to increase the heat destroy and/or melt objects. She did this in the TV series when Cornelia encased Halinor with a trap of solidified mud. Halinor's power is twice as more powerful than Taranee's because she is an older guardian with much more progressed powers. Also because of the fact that green fire has more authority over orange and red fire and that her power was fueled by two hearts instead of one. Halinor has displayed the power to communicate telepathically with other people. She did this to communicate with Taranee about the situation she, Nerissa, Cassidy, Kadma, Yan Lin, guardian Yan Lin and Elyon were in (TV series). Halinor tried to reach her so that they could form a plan of some type of escape from their trap in the Heart of Meridian and to stop Phobos. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, Halinor managed to speak with Taranee telepathically. When the former guardians reverted back to their normal current selves (except for Cassidy who was actually a living person but still wearing her death clothes), they appeared to have lost their powers. Halinor may have even gained her Council of Kandraker powers back again. However, this is isn't proved. 'Fire Powers:' *'Psychokinesis ': This is the ability to control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones she did not create, and utilize them in any way imaginable. She possesses complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, temperature, and even color. She could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. She could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever she desires. She can breathe fire, cause huge, fiery explosions, and use fire to cut through objects. She can even form and control fireworks and dangerous infernos. **'Fire Shield': She can create force fields of fire. **'Pyromaniac ': She can see vivid visions or scene through fire. **'Psychokinetic Constructs': She can create objects out of fire. Users can turn the fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. **'Fire Ball Projection ': Create balls of fire. **'Ring Creation ': Create rings of fire. **'Disc Generation ': Throw whirling discs of fire and heat. **'Shield Generation ': Use fire as a shield to bounce back attacks. *'Thermokinesis ': She has the ability to manipulate temperature by thought. She can use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles. She can melt any object or food like chocolate, ice, glass etc. She can absorb the heat of opponents. **''' Microwaves Emission': She can throw blasts of heat energy (heat waves). **'Heat Sense': Sense the heat presence of others. **'Heat Rays': She can fire heat rays from her fingertips to weld metal. **'Heat Absorption': Absorb the heat of opponents. *'Telepathy': Contact the other Guardians through telepathy' read, project, and perceive thoughts of others as well as peoples' feelings, and memories, use her telepathic powers to stun or kill opponents. *Understand the concept of dreams instantly. *'Animal Communication': She can communicate with animals, such as dogs, dolphins, cats and ravens. *Superhuman awareness *User fire to fly *'Heat Senses:''' Sense the heat presence of others. Guardian Outfit Halinor's guardian outfit has some differences between the comics and the TV series. In the comics, Halinor had a pink top. The neck was curved, revealing her neck and on the left side, it had an arm sleeve missing. Instead of a sleeve, the left of the top ended with a swirl and connected to the back. Halinor had a sleeve covering her whole right arm with the end dangly and open. The top only covered her breasts and right arm, revealing her left arm and upper waist. Halinor also had blue/green trousers. These trousers ended to her shins and at the top, were two swirls hooked around her navel. Underneath the trousers were blue and green tights. For footwear, Halinor wore normal pink shoes. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:C.H.Y.K.N Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Kandrakar Category:Former Guardians Category:Deceased Characters